Daughter of Orange
by AveryScarlet
Summary: A Happy Bday special for the Kagamine Twins! I wanted to write down the whole story but I didn't have enough time. This is mostly a song fic based on an alternate ending of the Story of evil series with both a sad yet happy ending for the twins. LenXOC


_Merry Christmas minna~! 3 Watashi we Santa Avery! I'll be taking the place of AveryScarlet today! It's Christmas and she wanted you all to enjoy this Christmas special as well as in important story... Most of this will be a songfic written by AveryScarlet-senpai! :3 Happy bday to the kagamine twins!_

* * *

><p>㈈1<strong>Daughter Of Orange<strong>㈈1

I stare down at the carpet ground nervously, waiting obediently as I felt all eyes on me all around the throne room. "Are you the one they offered to me? To serve me for the rest of your life?" the princess asks me clearly uninterested. I tug my hood so she wouldn't see my face. "Yes your majesty..." "Really now? Then take your hood off. I want to see the face of who will be serving me from now on," my eyes widen at the sudden order. I dared not to object her orders, if I do this would reflect not only on me as a disobedient servant but to the whole village I was raised in.

Silently, I used both of my hands and carefully pulled my hood off. The moment I did my orange hair rolls down my back and my brown eyes already shining from the tears threatening to roll down my cheeks. All of the servants and knights gasp in shock. "All of them started to whisper to one another the same reaction I always get from many- "it's a daughter of orange...!" I've always hated that title. To be labelled as a thing and not as the human being I am makes me sick. The whispers started to get louder the longer I stood in place, ashamed once again of the color of my hair- orange.

It's a color which is rare in the country of yellow, but in a bad way. I am a descendant of the remaining few of those who once resided in this country peacefully until our land was taken from us by for. In order to protect my family, I offered myself for the ceremonial exchange to protect those who were born with the color orange. My freedom for theirs. You see there is something about my bloodline which is interesting, I am the true heiress of the throne is my family were still the ones to rule. The only proof I have is the family portrait, one with my mother who had orange hair and my father who had yellow.

My father was the first to arrive in the country and saw my mom. Those of yellow thought he was a betrayer killed him and my mom, then decided to take the rest of the kingdom. I was sparred for a while, but a _royal_ pair happen to find me by chance and I ended up caught.

I resisted the urge of covering my ears because if I do then the princess would dislike this actions and get mad at me. "Silence!" the room went silent. I look up for the first time with wide eyes. The person was a boy, he looked exactly like the princess beside him except he wore the uniform of a servant. "You are still in the presence of the princess! You are not allowed to speak unless the princess says so," the boy reminds everyone in the room. That is the first time someone has ever stood up for me, and also the first time I ever in love with anyone in my life.

Even if he only did it for the sake of the princess, I still felt grateful for what he did that day for me. "You! What is your name?" the princess suddenly demands. I nervously answered, "M-My name is... Sekai you're majesty!"

"Hm... good! Then I'll tell you my name, my name is Rin and this is my faithful servant Len!"

She is our queen, and we are her servants.  
>We're both pitiful souls who are not allowed to love<br>If you are willing to become evil for her  
>I shall also become evil to protect you both.<p>

I was born into a world that hated the color orange  
>and since then I've been labelled as a cursed one<br>By the time I was older I became her servant,  
>our lives was changed when we both first met.<p>

You were the first one  
>to ever accept me<br>I vowed to protect you and your twin  
>so you would continue to smile.<p>

She is our queen, and we are her servants.  
>We're both pitiful souls who are not allowed to love<br>If you are willing to become evil for her  
>I shall also become evil to protect you both.<p>

When we went out together to a neighboring nation,  
>I noticed you were staring at a girl of green<br>was it because of her voice and tender smile,  
>it hurt so much to see you look at her lovingly.<p>

Suddenly, her highness wished for  
>the girl be erased from the world<br>I decided to do the deed for you instead,  
>But why is she smiling at me like that?<p>

She is out queen, and we are her servants.  
>We're both a broken pair who's love is crushed.<br>"You look ugly with a frown."  
>You tease me again, with such a happy smile.<p>

Very soon this kingdom will end  
>at the hands of the yellow people.<br>If this is what they call "retribution",  
>then I shall defy it to keep you both safe.<p>

"Here, I'll lend you my clothes."  
>"Wear them and pretend to be my servants."<br>"It's fine. I am the true princess after all."  
>"With this nobody can tell what's true anymore."<p>

I'm now the true queen, and you both are fugitives.  
>With one last kiss we are now separate lovers by cruel fate.<br>If they must think you are cruel,  
>then, in reality, I must be too, for I an the true heir of this throne.<p>

Once upon a time,  
>there was a pair of twins, one my beloved,<br>you who gave me my ribbon  
>until you were separated because of this savage kingdom.<p>

You were the first one (The time has finally come,)  
>to ever accept me (as we both hear the bell's signal's the end.)<br>I vowed to protect you and your twin,  
>(Unable to hold back I tried to call out for you)<br>so you would continue to smile. (you uttered my sister's favorite phrase.)

She is our queen, and we are her servants.  
>We're both pitiful souls who are not allowed to love<br>If you are willing to become evil for her  
>I shall also become evil to protect you both.<p>

If we could be reborn in our next life,  
>then please sing with me again.<p>

I slowly open my eyes, colors surrounding my vision until it was perfectly clear. "Aw she's awake! Everyone, I'd like you all to meet your new friend!" a man calls out as he steps back and allows a group of rainbow heads surround me. The first to speak up had green hair, "My name is Hatsune Miku! You can call me you're senpai!" I don't know why, but I didn't like her. Second was another girl but with short brown hair and had a really large chest, "Just call me Meiko! You're a bit younger then I thought you'd be... but let's have a drinking contest when you're up for it!" "Meiko-san that's a horrible idea! Ah sorry! I'm Shion Kaito," a boy, as old at the big chest one, greets with a weak smile then flashes a glare at the girl beside him. (A/N: This is kinda based off before Luka or any new vocaloid joined."

Last were a pair of twins, one of which I could not take my eyes off. "My name's Kagamine Rin! This is my brother Len!" the boisterous grins as she tightly wraps her arm around her brother's neck. "Itte! Rin that hurts!" he cries out. Hearing they're name, I suddenly remembered something and in an instant I couldn't help but start crying. "See look at what you did now Rin! Let go!" finally free from his twin's grasp, Len walks up to me and peers into my face with a concerned look. "You look ugly with a look like that... here! I have something for you," and before I knew it he took a white ribbon from his pocket and started to tie my orange hair up in a high ponytail.

"Wow! She looks so pretty like that!"  
>"She make Rin look bad for wearing it only on her head~"<br>"Shut up Meiko-neechan!"

I couldn't stop blushing at all the attention I was getting. Len asked me with an outstretched hand, "So what's your name?" Slowly, I took his hand in mine and smiled at him warmly, "Sekai, Akane Sekai."

_So how did you like it? Was the song confusing? Daijoubu! Not many really get it if it's just the lyrics! Have a merry Christmas and happy Birthday Len and Rin!_


End file.
